No Longer Alone
by Kasidy92
Summary: I told you, Rose. You are no longer alone. A re-visioning of a sweet scene from the game.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own The Legend of Dragoon. I own nothing but my writing abilities.

Hello, readers! You're about to read my first ever fanfic ^^. After many previous attempts, myself staring at a blank page of paper for minutes on end, and a lot of fact checking and character referring, I can say I'm proud of how this turned out.

To start out my career (XD?), I used an existing scene in the game and added my own spin on it, especially for some of the dialogue (because let's face it, as awesome a game as LOD was, it could use some editing ^^;).

With that, I present to you my first fanfic "No Longer Alone." Thank you, and enjoy! :3

* * *

The Black Monster is dead. Or so he had said.

Sitting next to Dart outside of Charle Frahma's home, Rose couldn't help but feel a lingering bit of shame. It was painful listening to him reminisce so nonchalantly, as if he hadn't discovered just days ago of her past treachery. He had to know it was hurting her.

"Part of me wanted to let you slice up that peddler," he chuckled, scratching the nape of his neck.

"You ought have," she snorted, flipping her dark tresses behind her back. "Just the thought of someone selling a Dragoon spirit for a measly thousand gold makes my blood boil."

"Really? I thought you wanted to kill the guy so we could get it for free."

"Well, yes, that too." She crossed her legs, looking off into the starry sky before them. Her eyes fluttered shut as a cool breeze passed through her hair. With their silence, she noticed the sound of rushing water from the fountain they sat upon. The corner of her lips curled up just the slightest.

The feel of a breeze, the sound of running water. For thousands of years, it was sensations like those that kept her sane. Though she lived with her terrible fate, bloodying her hands for the sake of the world, she still found solace in the earth. 'Just another reason to help save it,' she mused in her thoughts. A glimpse of a falling star caught her eye. Following the tiny light, she turned her head. Her eyes soon forgot about the anomaly in the sky as they landed upon Dart.

He watched her wearily, for how long Rose could only guess. She took the moment to study his face. Though she was already used to it, it was still upsetting to her how frighteningly similar he was to Zieg, save for a few features. His blue eyes seemed to pierce her, as if condemning her for her dark past. Once more, she felt the familiar shame swell within her. She wanted to tear her gaze away, hide her embarrassment with an annoyed scoff as she had done so many times before. To her dismay, her eyes didn't move an inch, locked in a struggle with his own solemn, judging eyes.

"What do you want?" she finally spoke when her discomfort had reached its peak. He merely smiled and shook his head, a light blush dusting his tan cheeks. He soon turned away, to Rose's relief, lifting his arms behind his head.

"So, any memories?" he yawned as he stretched.

"Any memories?" she repeated, leaning back onto her elbows.

"Yeah," he smiled as he watched her relax. "Anything from our journey you remember fondly?"

She closed her eyes in thought. "When Meru tried to break into the castle at Fletz."

"Yeah," he agreed with a chuckle. "And when she tried it a second time."

"Or when Lloyd easily bested you in the Hero Competition."

"You think that's a fond memory? Man, you're harsh."

"But mostly, I miss. . . " She trailed off as the scene replayed in her head. The very moment her seemingly endless life of bloodshed and sadness changed. ". . . I miss the time when you were chased by Feyrbrand in the forest."

Noticing her softened tone, Dart frowned and nodded. "Me too," he admitted. "And. . . I didn't know anything back then. Now, the world seems so frail."

Abruptly, Rose stood, walking a few steps. "Of course, it is. The world was created so that it could perish at any time."

Again, she felt his weary gaze upon her, this time burning into her back. "The creator Soa can recreate one anytime," she spat. "And the people living on it can accept it, believing it is their 'fate'. . . or they can struggle against it." Instantly, the images she had been fighting to forget began to course though her mind. The burning villages. Citizens cowering in horror. The crying form of an infant. Its blood covering her hands. She froze as she felt her eyes water, gasping sharply when a large tear escaped down her ivory cheek.

"So was my fate," she whispered. "I struggled on my own to protect this world, taken back by friends who gave up their lives-"

"I told you."

Rose held her breath, startled by his harsh tone. The sound of slowly approaching footsteps only added to her apprehension. She closed her eyes. After many seconds, she gasped at his touch. He held her chin delicately, she saw once she finally dared to open her eyes. Unlike his voice suggested, his expression was calm and gentle, with the slightest bit of firmness.

"I told you, Rose," he sighed. Peering into his eyes once more, Rose was yet again frozen; this time, she was a little disappointed when his comforting gaze turned playful. He gave her a soft punch to the shoulder.

"You're no longer alone."

Rose watched him walk off, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Viewing his confident form, she stared at him incredulously. 'This fool,' she thought. 'He really does forgive me.' Letting her head fall, she quickly wiped her cheeks.

"Dart," she quietly called his name. He stopped in his tracks, casually looking back at the woman.

"Come on. Let's go see everybody."

Rose flipped her hair behind her back and began walking. " Yes, let's go," she said, her regal tone returned.

"Right," he smiled.


End file.
